


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Nine)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Angel Sam Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Crowley Being Crowley, Dom Crowley, Hellhounds, Human Balthazar, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Visions, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Underage Sex, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not what you think..."</p><p>"Are you dating my son, Sam?"</p><p>(Or the one that has Sam confiding in Eli which results in interactions with Richard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Nine)

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while, but I got it! Sorry for any mistakes. I rushed it and I regret that. Enjoy! :D

_There's this floaty feeling about for a second that he can't really figure out. Sam has no idea where he is, but all he knows is that it's on the roof of a beautiful high-rise. He can see the entire city from up here. The sky is dark and has specks of stars littered around. It truly us a wonderful night. He's dressed nicely. When he looks to his right, he notices Dean leaned up against the railing, grinning happily at him. His tuxedo is definitely flawless, like he just came from the red carpet Dean grasps his right hand, kissing the knuckles._

_"Lucky is the man who gets to stay by your side." He hums. "It's quite an honor."_

_The boy smiles, eyes lighting up. "I suppose it is. You're very lucky then."_

_"Samuel?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Dean stands up straight. He looks serious this time. Suddenly, music from absolutely nowhere starts playing. "I have something to tell you and it can't wait any longer."_

_Sam looks for the place where the sounds are coming from, but it's impossible. He frowns. "What's that?"_

_"You make me feel so young," The blonde sings, grabbing Sam's hand again; he twirls him. "You make feel so spring has sprung. And every time I see you grin I'm such a happy individual."_

_Everything starts to become strange then. Dean levitates off the ground, taking Sam with him up into the sky. What kind of musical did he fucking fall asleep on!? He knows that this is a dream now, but that doesn't mean that he can't at least enjoy the experience. When they get high enough into the air, Dean leads them in a steady dance, some type of waltz. It doesn't really suit the song though. He's not complaining. Content with knowing that this is a wonderful/strange/delightful dream, Sam sings along with him._

_"The moment that you speak, I wanna go play hide-and-seek." Sam giggles as Dean twirls him around. "I wanna go and bounce the moon just like a toy balloon."_

_"You and I are just like a couple of tots."_

_"Runnin across a meadow, picking up lots of forget-me-nots."_

_Dean continues. "You make me feel so young. You make me feel there are songs to be sung, bells to be rung and a wonderful fling to be flung!"_

_The snazzy looking Vampire glides across the skyline with him, across the city itself. He can practically feel the wind on his face. How could he imagine something like this? His imagination isn't that wild and fluid to come up with this. However, Dean does like listening to Frank Sinatra a lot, so maybe he subconsciously created this scene after hearing this song once or twice. Looking up, Sam sees a shooting star fly by. It's bright and beautiful. He kinda wants to wake up and now that he knows this is a dream, he has control._

_He holds onto his lover's hand as he wills the music to die down and come to a close. "And even when I'm old and grey, I'm gonna feel the way I do today cause you make me feel so young."_

_As Dean closes in to kiss him, his face shifts and morphs until it ends up becoming Eli's; he wakes up._

****

Sam instantly opens his eyes, startled. He's in bed--obviously--with Crowley curled up next to him. The Hellhound looks at him with something akin to disdain, but huffs and lays his head back down. That was a great dream...well, up until the end. He has no business thinking about kissing Eli! It should've went differently. Sam thought he was in control, but his subconscious mind snatched away any delusions of that. Sure, his friend is a cute boy. Funny, when needed. Smart too. Strong. But this doesn't mean he should start thinking of him like that.

The boy looks around the room. There's no sign of Dean anywhere. Strange that he isn't in the bed with him right now. Honestly, Sam doesn't remember falling asleep last night. It must've been after their little dance. And why the hell is Crowley even next to him? Strange. He gets up, awaking the huge dog once more. He'll be alright. As Sam walks towards the bathroom, he hears Crowley hop off the bed and slowly follow behind. The boy sighs, turning around to address his new "pet".

"Why are you following me? I get it, I'm kinda like your new owner or whatever, but I just have to use the bathroom. I'm not leaving forever."

Crowley scoffs up at him, scratching his ear with his paw. "Believe me, I don't want to see you in a compromising situation as much as you do. However, I must be on my guard and so must you. Your life is important now that you know what you are."

"Yeah...okay. Alright. Just let me empty my bladder in peace. I don't think there are any ghosts or monsters in my bathroom."

Sam shuts the door behind him. He leans against it afterwards and groans. What's happening with his life right now? How'd it go from "Dating A Vampire" to "You're A Nephilim, Sam" in a few weeks? Life is strange. Right as he uses the toilet, he thinks about how he'll tell Dean about Crowley. He can't exactly be open with him about being the son of one of the most well-known Archangels, can he? The less he knows, the better. But their relationship can't survive if there's no truth between them.

He has to spin a story. No, he has to tell the truth, just not the entire truth. That's what he has to do. He's not lying, he's only withholding information that seems too delicate. Just as Dean was doing. There's still something that's missing from his tale, but Sam won't pry. Not whole he's going through what he's going through. When he's finished, he flushes the toilet and washes his hands. Crowley looks up at him expectantly like he knows what's on his mind. The teenager shakes it off, going to the door to see if his lover is here.

Sure enough, when he opens the door and enters the hallway, he hears smooth jazz playing from the stereo system downstairs. Most likely Dean. Crowley, as expected, follows him down the spiral staircase. Sam looks around, but doesn't see Dean anywhere. Just as he thinks of turning around, he feels a hand on his hip and another covering his eyes. They're familiar hands. He knows their touch anywhere. They've caressed his skin in the dark many times before.

"Have I caught you unawares this time?" Dean asks, practically purring in his ear. "If I have, then I consider that an accomplishment on my part."

Sam's body heats up, but in a good way. He's flustered and not using his powers. "You did actually."

"You didn't for me." Crowley says dismissively.

The Vampire grunts in the same manner, taking his hands away from the human's body. He looks down at the Hellhound for a moment, facial expression neutral for the most part. Crowley stares back up at him, red eyes dimming just a bit. Sam just stands there, rooted to the spot. He knew this would happen. Their personalities are pretty much the same, and while that's good for some people, it's not for them. They'll clash, he just knows it. It has already begun unfortunately.

"Why are you here, mongrel?" Dean asks, then looks to Sam. "Why is he in my house? I tried to lay in bed with you when you fell asleep, but he blocked my path. I wish to know why there's a Hellhound in my home, Sam."

"He's here because..." The Nephilim starts. "A friend...she told me to look after him. She said that he'll protect me."

"Protect you? A friend? Can you give me anymore than that?"

Sam shakes his head in the negative. He tries to smile, but it's a sad one. "I wish I could. I promise I'll tell you everything, Dean. I swear. I just need more time. I need time to process this and come to terms with it. Can you be patient with me? Please?"

It makes the boy feel elated when Dean leans down and rests his head on his shoulder. It's sweet, weird, comforting and unusual at the same time. Sam smooths back Dean's slightly spiky hair, throwing his arms around him. What they have...it's indescribable, healthy, but maybe too healthy...? If that makes any sense? They rely on each other--Sam on Dean more than anything else--for everything. And Dean won't rest until he's convinced that his human is safe. Half-human.

"Lately, you've been asking for the impossible," He chuckles weakly. "But I can only love you harder. I believe you when you say that you'll tell me everything. Never doubt that. I just worry about you. I worry about who you might be talking to, who you choose to surround yourself with. I can't let them take you again. I can't let anyone take you, be them monster or man. You can't leave me...not when I've finally found someone worth being with for the rest of my life...or something like that."

That last bit causes Sam to smile inside as well as out. "I get it. I do. I love you, De..."

"I love you too, Sammy."

They kiss then, which makes Crowley growl in distaste. "Will the two of you get a room?"

Unexpectedly, Dean hauls the boy over his shoulder before smirking back down at the dog. "I was planning on doing just that."

Without a word or some sort of indication--besides that vague sentence--Dean whisks them up the stairs and into the bedroom. Sam finds himself on his back with his lover in between his legs. It's been at least a day since they've done anything sexual and Sam's kinda horny now. He's still a teenager after all. Dean carelessly snaps the buttons off of the boy's pajama top; they clatter to the floor below. His lust makes him stronger somehow, yet Sam isn't complaining. He secretly likes this.

He's no Virgin Mary, as you might know. Rick broke him into the world of sex. His first time wasn't sparkly or full of candles and rose petals. It wasn't brutal either. The thing with Rick was...well, as much as he  _did_ force himself on Sam, he never  _used_ brute force  _on_ him, if that makes any kind of sense. Meaning that while it was still very much non-consensual, he took care of Sam. It feels weird just thinking of something like that now. Dean's not like Rick...or Benny.

There's no going back as Dean removes the boy's underwear swiftly. His erection stands up, hitting the air. The green eyed Vampire firmly grips the base, licking a long, wet stripe up the length. Sam hisses hotly, barely suppressing the moan that falls from his lips. The moan comes out all the way right as Dean puts the entirety of Sam's length in his mouth. It's warm! So motherfucking warm that he could scream. And scream he does, just not too loud. He puts a hand iver his mouth. Dean vibrates his throat (HOLY HELL) and chuckles. The cock bastard! No pun intended.

"You can make noise if you like. I promise you that I won't tell a soul. You have my word."

"Don't--nng!" Sam squeaks. "Don't...tease me like that. Don't say stuff like that!"

Dean touches the tip with his finger, spreading the saliva and pre cum together. "Look at this. This shows me how much you enjoy it when I touch you. It makes me so happy...you make me happy. This particular part of you never lies. It always tells me the truth. Mmm. I crave you, Sammy."

Goddammit, Dean's on fire today! What's up with him!? He's more seductive/sensual than he normally is. Vampires usually are, but he's a step ahead of the rest. John tried to be seductive. It didn't work out in his favor though; he too tried to force himself on him by being gentle. Apparently, he thought that by doing what he did he was going to gain Sam's cooperation. His plan was an obvious fail. John didn't count on the boy loving Dean more than the entire universe. This universe, that is. Maybe in other ones too.

Missouri's words about different universes and different endings are still flitting about in that oversized brain of his. There are many other versions of him, living and existing and are--quite possibly--ignorant of this new found information. Perhaps one of them managed to successfully stay away from danger or anything supernatural for that matter. Just the same, maybe another version of himself is with his parents and not with Dean. Dean. Dammit. In a fucked up way, none of this would've happened if he hadn't barreled into his shitty life.

Yeah, he might have saved him from being brutally raped by two frat boys and his own pimp, but at least he would've been in the dark about that kind of stuff. But Sam can't blame Dean. He really can't. If he's really a Nephilim, then his volatile powers would've cane about eventually. Just as he contemplates returning the favor to Dean, the Vampire sticks two fingers inside of him while still sucking him off.

This pleasure isn't new, it just feels new every time this motherfucker does it. Sam's hands find their way into Dean's hair, tangling around in the shirt strands. His mouth stays in a perpetual "O' shape. He's loving this. He's hitting that sweet spot like he always does, driving the young man to the very fucking edge. Sam blushes, overwhelmed with pleasure mixed with a little embarrassment. It shouldn't be embarrassing though, right? They've done this a lot. Then it happens. The blast of heat in his member.

"De--an! I'm gonna--!"

Dean takes it out of his mouth, licking teasingly at the plump head while stroking it. "Do it. No need to warn me."

That's it then, isn't? With one more gasp, Sam reaches his orgasm. Cum shoots from his cock, but not before Dean quickly puts it back into the moist cavern if his mouth. Like he usually does when he's giving Sam a blow job, he swallows every last drop until he's dry. The brunette shudder and shivers; the aftershock is wracking his body like crazy. Dean wipes his lips with a thumb, smirking deviously at his young lover. He slowly crawls his way up the bed until he's staring down at the boy.

What's gotten into him today? He's like a feral animal, but also very tame at the same time. He didn't ask Sam if he wanted to do it with him today. He just hauled him back into the bedroom like a warrior wanting to claim his prize. Again, Sam isn't protesting. He's just surprised, that's all. Dean leans down just a bit until their noses are practically touching. Adorably, the usually grim and serious Vampire rubs their noses together in an affectionate gesture. An Eskimo kiss if he's not mistaken. It's so out of place that he can't help but to snicker quietly.

"Dean, what's gotten into you?" Sam queries, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I thought I'd try and..." He looks away briefly. Is he embarrassed? "Be a little different this time. I don't want you to become bored of me."

Sam sits up in all his naked glory. Kinda. His pajama top hangs from him like he lost a fight with a Demon. "Hey, look at me, okay? I'm not going anywhere. Not as long you don't do anything foolish or...or hurt me."

"I could never, ever hurt you..."

(Lie. Stop lying to me, Dean. Just tell me what you know! Tell me the truth! What are you keeping from me!? Why can't I know!? I'm screaming for you on the inside--begging for you to tell me everything, but you won't! Why!? Do you not love me anymore!? Well, as long as you hold onto your secrets, I'll keep my new ones to myself. I'll always love you, but you're driving me insane. If only you knew how much you mean to me. I wish I could trust you enough to tell you about what I know. I'm having difficulty doing that though. Tell me soon...please...)

This, of course, is what he  _wanted_ to say. What he actually says is,

"I know...not on purpose..."

****

After some intense pleading, Sam managed to get Dean to let him go over Eli's house for a while. He agreed of course, but only on the condition that he drive him over there personally. This isn't a good idea considering that he'll know where Eli and his family live now. Dean's not so fond of the redhead only because he took Sam out on that friend-date. It wasn't a real date like a romantic one. It was just a nice, friendly thing and absolutely nothing more...right?

Right.

****

"Wow..." Eli says slowly, eyes wide and mouth open. "I can't even--just wow!"

Sam sighs as he flops back down onto Eli's bed. He subsequently grabs a nearby pillow only to scream tentatively into it. Yeah, he told Eli everything. Ranging from Missouri to him being a half breed. He's actually surprised that he's managed to listen to all of his rambling without any problems or issues whatsoever. To say he was captivated by his tale of slight time travel is putting it mildly. Eli, still sitting on the other end of the bed, scoots over until he's laid next to Sam. His hands are behind his head and the both of them stare up at the ceiling.

The bed is pretty big, but he's choosing to lay down next to him? Why? Oh well. Sam keeps the pillow in his grasp, holding onto it like it's his goddamn lifeline. No, that's not a good thing to think about. Taking the Lord's name in vain. That's his supposed grandfather. Damn, he's really pissed off. His mother knew about all of this, yet she hid it from him. He gets why she did it, to protect him obviously, but it would've been nice to know anyways. And who was on the phone that night? More mysteries need to be discovered now. Great.

"That's pretty fuckin awesome!"

Sam groans as he looks to his left at Eli. "My life is like one big Scooby-Doo episode. I have the talking dog already. I wonder which role I'll fill."

"Maybe Velma. You're definitely a Velma."

"Oh. Brilliant." He deadpans. "Who'd you be?"

"Fred. Duh! There's no debate there. I'm gorgeous."

"Yup. That's exactly what Fred would say. You're completely, absolutely, one hundred percent right that. All you need is an ascot."

Suddenly, the pillow Sam is holding onto is snatched from his hands and used to whack him in the face with it. It takes him a minute, though he finally realizes what happened after five seconds. Eli hit him with the fucking pillow. He chuckles playfully as he stands, enticing Sam to pick up another one so they can duel. The boy smirks devilishly when he uses the other pillow that he was laying on to fight back. The older boy chuckles aloud right as the soft object clocks him in the side.

He sweeps the pillow out and gets Sam on the top of his head. They both laugh and pillow fight like little girls for nearly five minutes until Sam sends Eli's faux-weapon back on the bed with his Holy Powers. He looks at him in awe before grinning. That huge smile causes Sam to blush, so he ducks his head and looks down at his shoes. He suddenly feels Eli's hand on top of his head, patting it like usual. It's so comforting. It makes his stomach flutter for some reason.

What's more, he can hear the teen's mind pulsing as well as his heart. They're both racing so fast. What's he thinking about? Sam is afraid to know really. He finds that it's a little easy to understand other humans than creatures like Dean and Cas. Not wanting to invade his privacy, Sam leaves his best friend's mind be. He must be nervous about something in school. That's gotta be it. That's the only explanation. Well, the only one that Sam wants to admit to himself. He's not naive, but he doesn't want to believe that Eli could like someone as damaged as he is. It's bad enough that Dean puts him on this pedestal like he wasn't turning tricks not too long ago.

"You alright there, Angelface?" Eli whispers. God, that damn nickname! He kinda loves it though. "You look a little bit flustered. What's up?"

He standing so close, way too close. Sam looks up, willing his face to go normal again. "No, I'm fine. I'm just...just lost in thought, that's all."

"What are you thinking about?"

"...Hellhounds." (Lie.)

Eli snickers. "Hellhounds make you blush? That's...cool, I guess? Sucks that it can't be me to do that though..."

Oh.

The boy's face becomes even more red than it already is. It causes Eli to crack up, laughing madly. It's infectious as Sam starts doing the same not long after. He's a great friend. Truly amazing. He's someone that he can vent to when things get bad or when things are just too shitty to deal with. He can tell Eli anything, he feels like. Almost anything. His new best friend doesn't need to know about him sleeping with his father. That could potentially destroy him and all hopes of them remaining good friends.

Soon, they stop laughing and Eli puts a strand of Sam's hair behind his ear. Dean does that to him. He says that his hair is extremely stubborn. What a weirdo. His heart beats double time at the other teen's touch. What's up with that? It seems as though their faces are getting closer and closer by the second. After a few moments, they stand in front of each other, chest to chest. Now Sam can definitely feel his heart beating and his own is going the exact same speed. He closes his eye because this is too much for him to handle. Right as he feels Eli's breath on his lips, the front door opens and a man calls Eli's name.

"Elias! We're home!"

Sam opens his eyes again, strangely saddened. Why? Eli backs away with a lopsided smile. "That'd be mom and dad. Come on. I'll introduce you to them."

"I--I don't know..."

"Sam, they'll love you. I promise." His smile is comforting at least. He grabs his hand then, leading them out of the room. "Come on."

Despite his reservations on this, he doesn't protest any further. The fluttering in his heart stops as he descends the staircase with Eli. When they enter the living room, he sees the back of Richard and the beautiful face of a woman that Sam believes to be Eli's mother. At first, she looks surprised to see the boy--as she should; he's a stranger in their home--but when she realizes that he's a friend, she grins. And he really wasn't kidding when he thought that she was beautiful. She really is! 

"Oh, hello!" She says. This causes Richard to turn and look upon Sam, very much surprised. "Let me guess. Sam Winchester, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's me."

"No need to be so formal! I'm Kristy and this is my husband, Richard, but I think you already met each other."

His palms start sweating while Richard maintains his poker face. "We have?"

Thankfully, the older man comes to his aid, just like that night. "At the event a few weeks ago, remember? Dean introduced his new brother to me and the others at the place."

"Right...!" Sam joins into the charade. "I remember. It's nice to finally meet the both of you. I was actually about to get home. Gotta prepare for school tomorrow and stuff."

"I can take you home." Richard speaks up, grabbing his keys. He seems all too eager for this. "It's no problem at all."

Why is he doing this? Isn't it bad enough that that fucked? Now he's constantly making Sam remember his horrible life on the streets with Benny. It'd be rude to say no though, so he only nods. Richard grins--it's the same as Eli's--before announcing that he'll wait in the car. Sam uses this time to say goodbye to Kristy and Eli. He promises to text him when he gets back to the penthouse. How'd he get himself into this situation?

What ancient deity did he ever piss off in an alternate universe to deserve this? It certainly can't be God, can it? Probably is though. He maybe holds disdain over the boy because his star son from Heaven left him for a human. Michael spread his wings (no pun intended) and left home to live his life as a mortal. What's wrong with that? Oh, he knows. Nephilims are considered abominations in the eyes of the Lord. As far as he knows, he's the only remaining Nephilim in existence as of now. Well, maybe in this universe.

Before long, he's in the passenger seat of Richard's car and riding down the road with him. Sam's not scared of him because Richard isn't violent or abusive in any way. He's scared because he knows that there's something coming. Questions that are just waiting to be asked. He's not sure if he can honestly answer all of them truthfully, but he'll see what he can do. Not too long ago, Richard had mentioned that he went back for Sam. Why's that? To pay for his services again? To take him somewhere nice? Too late. Dean beat him too it.

"So..." Richard asks after several minutes of silence. "You and Elias are close now?"

The brunette doesn't dare look him in the eyes. "Yeah. I've been known to make friends quickly. It's a coincidence that he just so happens to be your son. I didn't know beforehand. And your wife. She's...she's pretty."

"That's why I married her." He jokes. "But seriously, she's great. That night when we first met, I was just so angry with her, you know? It was a big fight. Thankfully, Eli wasn't home at the time. Over at friends house or something. I love my wife, Sam. I really do. And when I went back for you, I was devastated. I didn't know why then, but I know why now."

Sam looks up at him this time. "Why are you telling me this? Why were you devastated?"

"I guess it was because," Richard sighs. His grip on the steering wheel is rough. "You ignited something within me that I can't seem to turn off. I care about what happens to you. You were so pure, so innocent. You were forced into something that was so depraved; I wish I could've gotten my hands around the bastard's neck. But at least you're okay...and with Eli."

"It's not what you think..."

"Are you dating my son, Sam?"

There's a simple answer to this question. It's a definite no. Of course he's not dating Eli. It's not an impossible thought though. Had they had the luxury of meeting each other under normal circumstances, Sam's pretty sure that his best friend would've became more than that. But that's not what he wants to think about at this moment. Dean is the only one for him. Even if he's lying, Green Eyes will always hold onto Sam's heart. The boy shakes his head, looking straight ahead.

"No."

****

**Hours Later...**

Dean watches his mortal sleep in their bed, curled up securely around Crowley. The Hellhound hasn't been the greatest of house guests, but he's a good change of pace. They fought briefly over the lack of "good food" earlier. Apparently, Sam's health is less important than his just because he's a supernatural canine. Yeah, right. No. Sam comes first. He'll always come first. Dean is kind of curious about where he truly came from.

Getting information from Crowley is trying to teach a Three Year Old how to write a check. He's got a very smart mouth on him too. He'll occasionally insult as well, but it's mostly under the radar. The only thing that Dean knows is that some woman gifted this monstrosity to him to take care of. Sam has every right to withhold information from him as he's doing the same, but if his life is in danger then he's gotta know. He wonders if what Sam is hiding has anything to do with his parentage.

The Vampire smiles to himself from the doorway before shutting it. Sam's too good for him, yet he remains by his side. Why? Dean can't see why he's still here. He's a liar. A big, stupid, selfish liar that gets jealous when other men just breathe in Sam's space. God, that's pathetic. But there's more to this story than meets the eye. He told Sam of his past, true, but there's another element that he hasn't revealed alongside the one big lie.

The dead brother.

The dead brother that Sam mysteriously resembles...

****

_He's standing in a large meadow full if various flowers. The grass is lush and green with the sun hanging high in the sky. Sam sees an enormous tree off into the distance and makes his way to it. He feels good out here in this ethereal plane of existence. Is this a dream? It feels like it. But he's also very self aware. So, it's not a dream? A dream within a dream? A hallucination? As he gets closer and closer to the tree, he starts hearing his name being called more and more. It comes to a stop when he finally reaches it._

_"Samuel." He hears one last time behind him._

_Turning, the boy's eyes go wide. "Dad...?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, would you look at that! More mysteries! :O


End file.
